Taking a step forward
by Zm93
Summary: AU where hachiman decides not to let his past decide his present.OOC Hachiman
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So I'm being dragged along to different stalls by a pink-haired girl who is looking everywhere excitedly like a child.

Yui Yuigahama looks cute in the yellow yukata (not that I'll ever tell her) and I can't help but relax while being around her.I still don't trust nice girls but this rotten society wins if I start avoiding people altogether and not speak my mind to others.I will not assumptions about a girl liking me but the least I can do is to show courtesy.

There is a lot to do at the summer festival and I find myself enjoying it even if I don't show it on my reach a cotton candy stall and I'm about to buy one when someone called out Yuigahama.

"Yui-san,Hi!"

"Ah,Sagamin!"

I recognised the three girls as one of the 'popular' cliques in my class.

Even when I have rejected imposed standards by society I am lying if I don't feel nervous when meeting new people.

Painful memories of ridicule during my childhood tempt me to hide and hope they don't notice me but I have decided to keep moving forward and live my own life.I bought the cotton candy and slowly approached the girls.

The red- haired one who seemed like the leader of their group noticed me.

"Yui-san,did you come here with someone."

"Yes!This is Hikigaya-kun from our class."

Yuigahama raised her arm towards me as I stand beside her.

"Good evening"

Yui introduces the red-haired one as Minami Sagami who stares at me for a moment before smirking with undisguised contempt.I stamp out nervousness rising within me as I prepare myself for whats coming.

"Really!we are just girls here.

You sure are hanging out with guys and enjoying your youth!"

Her friends giggle among themselves and she herself is holding back her 's obvious she is mocking me and including Yuigahama in it.

She clearly looks embarrassed of what she is implying.I can't just stand by and ignore this.

"You are mistaken Sagami-san.

We are only hanging out as friends"

Yuigahama looks at me with surprise and I realise I just called her my friend.

Well,its too late to back down now.

"Oh,I see."

Sagami's expression changed quickly to one of boredom.

It seems like she hasn't been expecting a response.

Not bad,Hachiman!The girls talked for a while before they prepare to leave.

"Well,see you later Yui-san!Have fun with your friend!"

"She'll be fine with me Sagami-san.

You girls be safe on your way home alright"I reply with a mockingly sweet tone.

She stared at me for moment before leaving with her friends.

I sigh and tell Yuigahama to get ourselves some food.

She nods and we walk quietly towards the food stands.

"Hikki,are you alright?"

"I'm to be rude to your friends"

"You...you told them we are friends"

"About that,I'm sorry.."I turn around to face her.

"No."She looked at me."Don't apologise"I am taken aback by firmness in her voice but I don't lose my composure.

After buying food we go to see the fireworks.

"I should have brought a blanket so we could sit down"

"Wow,you really are observant"

"There is nothing wrong with being observant"

"What I mean that you are...kind"

"...Yuigahama-san,I can't agree with that.I tend to ignore other people.

Even when I feel something is wrong I don't speak out and hope someone else deals with it.I'm not like Yukinoshita-san."

"Yukinon might be rude but I think she respects your opinions.

She always consider what you say when we solve club requests."

"Heh,you're right about the rude part."

"I'm serious shouldn't think so poorly of yourself"

*sigh*

"Yuigahama-san,I never had any friends.

It is hard for me to trust people.

This is probably the first time I have spent time with someone other than my family.

It might be difficult for you to deal with me."

"I don't mind...I like just the way you are"

I slowly look towards Yuigahama.I can feel a smile forming on my face.

She doesn't look repulsed by it.

Maybe I can try opening up a little to others...

"Oh!If it isn't Hikigaya-kun"

I hear a _very familiar_ onee-san and indeed it is her.

Alright,I may take more time for getting used to dealing with people.

 **A/N : I already warned that Hachiman is OOC.**

 **Basically an AU where he is just honest about his shortcomings.I know many people like his philosophy about society but I find him hypocritical that he repeatedly trys to maintain status quo even when he thinks relationships are fake and youth is evil etc.**

 **It's fine if you don't like it.I'll probably not update it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The summer vacations were over and we were back in school.

However I made a mistake of taking a nap in Hiratsuka-sensei's class and I ended up as the male class representative for the school festival committee.

 _'Damn that woman!'Hachiman thought_.

Well,there was t no use crying over spilt milk.

He wouldn't have thought much of it but he was brought back in the spotlight by the four-eyed Class representative.

He pointed out that seemed like no girl seemed to be interested to being female representative so he aked around for a volunteer.

Yui,after stealing a glance at Hachiman nervously asked

"Umm...is the job difficult."

Then an unpleasant voice joined the conversation.

"Go head Yui. I sure you'll have _more fun_ with Hikigaya-kun."

It was Minami Sagami who along with her clique giggled menacingly.

Anyone could pick up that they were mocking her.

Yui feeling a lit pressured tried to respond.

"Well,it's..."

Their giggling was cut off by a sharp retort by someone else.

"And what's wrong with that,huh?"

That really came as a shock to everyone in the classroom and took a while before they turned to the person who said it.

Hachiman was staring right at Sagami which caused her to feel a shiver.

Eveyone knew his dead-fish eyes were unpleasant but she also saw anger in them.

Then the Class Prettty boy,Hayato Hayama tried to defuse the tension.

"Now now,we shouldn't rush her to take such important responsibility."

Sagami muttered and begrudgingly accepted it.

The Class Rep. sighed at the lack of progress.

"All right,let's start again"

 **(Several minutes later)**

Students left the classroom to attend their clubs and so did Hachiman and Yui who were heading to the Servive club and meet up with Yukino.

"Should we tell her,Hikki?"

Yui asked to which Hachiman responded.

"Nah!I wouldn't survive having Sagami and Yukinoshita in same room."

Yui pouted and lightly nudged his shoulder.

"Jeez,you know what I mean. About _us"_

Hachiman sighed as he knew exactly what he meant.

After the summer festival Yui had confessed her feelings for him and they both agreed to try going out and see where it goes.

Hachiman didn't care if others knew but no seemed to have realized it at the moment.

It really did seem unbelievable that an attractive and popular girl was interested in a guy like him.

Ha!Well jokes on them!

"You know Yui.

It will get bothersome for us as others wouldn't stop pestering.

But if you trust Yukinoshita then I leave this decision to you"

They didn't realise how much time passed while having a conversation as they reached the door of Service Club.

"Well Hikki,it just doesn't feel right to keep a secret from her any loner."

With those words,Yui opened the door to the clubroom.

 **A/N : I know it's a long forgotten fic but after knowing the end of LN I decided Yui needs some love too!**


End file.
